Magical Mirrors
by roseusvortex
Summary: While searching for some of her lost belongings, Luna finds the Mirror of Erised...she isn't the only one there.


***groans* It started out angst...then humor...now humor/angst. lol. I hope I got both of their personalities somewhat right! And I hope you enjoy. :3**

 **Inspired by:... I forget. I do know it was inspired by the many beautiful fanfics out there. ;)  
**

 **Please review, my dear readers!  
**

* * *

Stumbled upon it.

That was what happened.

Luna had been searching the halls for her shoes and she had stumbled upon the magical room. There was really no other explanation for it. She wasn't snooping, she wasn't hiding, in fact, she fancied herself she was exploring.

For her lost shoes.

The girls in her dorms were quite fond of games, usually involving her and her belongings, but they laughed and seemed happy about her wandering off to look for lost things that she never really cared whether they were truly _cruel_ or not.

She really didn't care.

After checking around the doorway for any hidden crannies that her shoes may be left in or for any hidden Nargles lurking in dark corners, she turned a doorknob and entered an empty classroom.

Or at least, mostly empty, in the middle there was a tall mirror.

Luna crept forward to examine the mirror and stopped in surprise, her school bag falling to the ground with a soft thump.

Instead of her reflection. There was an older woman with blonde hair similiar to her own, blue eyes sparkling at her, and a warm smile.

"Mum?"

She walked forward, pressing her hand against the glass and for a long time, didn't move from her spot.

There was rustle from behind her and she jumped, her hand falling from the mirror.

"What are you doing here?"

Luna tilted her head and her eyes widen. The dark, gloomy professor seemed to have materilized from the shadows. Briefly she wondered how he did that and if he would be willing to teach her. "I'm sorry, Professor Snape. I got lost."

"Leave." He replied shortly, walking by her, his cloak swishing on the ground.

Luna stayed very still and watched him instead.

This wasn't an ordinary mirror and she very much doubted that it was showing her professor her mother as well...though he didn't seem to stop staring at it.

Luna spoke up, "It shows me my mother."

Silence.

She frowned to herself. Luna had hoped that telling him what she saw would make him at least take notice of her, but instead he continued to act like she didn't exist.

Maybe it was a normal mirror and he was examining his reflection? Would that make her crazy? After a few internal debates with the voices in her head, she determined that she was quite sane and her professor was somewhat sane. Although the greasy hair made it hard to come to that conclusion. Are you sane or insane for failing to use shampoo properly? She resolved to ask the Headmaster Dumbledore next time she saw him. He was quite knowledgeable and wise.

Ah, the gloomy professor was saying something.

"Why are you still here?"

His dark eyes were narrowed at her.

She shifted uncomfortably and replied, "I wanted to know if you see someone too. In the mirror."

Luna felt his gaze look over her till it settled on her bare feet. "What happen to your shoes?"

"Some girls think I am odd... and they like to hide things from me."

He replied softly, "They like to bully you?"

Luna blinked, "They seem to have fun. I prefer to think of it like a game."

Professor Snape stared at her, his expression unreadable before turning back to the mirror. "I see my friend."

His voice was bitter.

"Was she a good friend?"

"Yes."

Silence

Luna said, "I'm sure you will see her again."

"I'm sure she doesn't wish to see me."

She stared at his back and wondered who was it he saw. Luna peered over his shoulder to stare at her mother again, her lovely mother who waved at her. Happily, she waved back.

Luna reached down and picked up her bag. "I'm leaving, Professor Snape."

He didn't reply.

She glanced him, opening the door and softly said, "She was your friend. Friends always forgive each other."

Luna closed the door behind with a soft click and started down the hallway, smiling because seeing her mother always made the day so much better.

 _Goodbye, Mother._


End file.
